In a traditional exhaust aftertreatment system (ATS), the distance between an inlet port that delivers engine exhaust gases to the system and the face of a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) portion of the system is typically great enough to provide adequate flow uniformity before the exhaust gas flow impinges upon face of the DOC. In addition, when the exhaust gas enters the DOC in a straight line from the inlet port, flow tends to be uniform. Exhaust aftertreatment systems may include an inlet diffuser located between the gas exhaust inlet port and the DOC face to additionally enhance the uniformity of the distribution of the exhaust gas stream flow. It is also desirable to use an inlet diffuser when the ATS utilizes hydrocarbon dosing to distribute the dosing material evenly.
Design requirements for some engine and work machine configurations necessitates substantially shortening the distance between the exhaust gas inlet port and the DOC face of the exhaust aftertreatment system in addition to utilizing hydrocarbon dosing. Also, the piping configuration used upstream of the exhaust aftertreatment system and the DOC outlet has an impact on the flow uniformity, which makes it more difficult to achieve a desired flow uniformity.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.